Golf is one of the most popular recreational sports in the world. When playing a round of golf, different golf clubs are utilized for making different types of shots. Caddies are often employed for carrying the golf bag and selecting the proper club for a particular shot. However, many golfers do not employ caddies, and are required to make their own club selection. Most golf bags are of very simple construction such that the golf clubs are not arranged in an orderly manner and, furthermore, the clubs are constantly colliding with one another thereby causing damage to the golf clubs.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide a golf club support for a golf bag to enable different golf clubs to be properly arranged in a golf bag for easy identification and selection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf club support for a golf bag which protects the golf clubs form damage due to collision with each other.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a golf club support for a golf bag which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble, and durable and practical in use.